What was it you were trying to say?
by PhantomD
Summary: "Guys, I'll be back," he said, and then frowned slightly, bending down towards Sam. "But...if there's anything you wanted to say to me...now might be an excellent time to do it." "Uhh... I-" Sam started. What it is exactly she was going to say?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom or it's story, just the extra ideas added in! **

* * *

"Activate neural receptors..." Danny said as they activated. A battery popped up on the screen inside the ecto-skeleton. "Initiate power-up sequence..."

He pulled back on the controls and the suit began to charge. The battery's gauge went from 88% to 90%. "Yeah, there we go."

Sam and Tucker quietly opened the door onto the op-center roof and gazed over at Danny in the suit. "I can see you over there, you know." He mused looking back at them.

The two of them pushed the door open all the way and made their way to their friend.

"Danny, please," Sam said.

Danny smiled, " C'mon, guys. You didn't think it was always going to be as easy as shoving the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos, did you? I'll be back."

"Your mom used the word 'fatal'." Tucker stated sadly.

"Guys, I'll be back," he said, and then frowned slightly, bending down towards Sam. "But...if there's anything you wanted to say to me...now might be an excellent time to do it."

"Uhh... I-" she started but then they heard the ghost king starting to yell.

"HUMANS! HEAR MY DECREE," he shouted.

"Well, that's my cue. Tuck, I'll need you to drop the Ghost Shield on my way out, okay?" Danny asked.

Tucker nodded and says "Okay. Be careful, dude."

Danny smiled at Sam who looked down in sadness at her inability to tell him before he leaves. She knew this may be the last time she saw him especially with the word 'fatal'.

_I need to tell him, there isn't really a better time than now! _She thought.

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and the suit along with him.

"Danny, wait!" Sam said just as he was about to fly off. "I... I like you! You'd better come back!"

She couldn't say the word love. Not yet, but at least now she wouldn't be forever in regret for not telling him how she felt.

He looked at her in disbelief then grinned with extreme happiness. "Sam, I promise you I will come back."

*****DANNY GOES OFF AND FIGHTS THE GHOST KING*****

**Meanwhile...**

"It's about time!" Tucker cried, throwing his hands up at Sam after Danny left.

"Whatever Tucker, we don't have time right now. You can yell at me all you want after we see if there's anything we can do to help."

"Hey! Friends of the whelp!" A voice yelled. Sam and Tucker turned to find Skulker, Ember, the Box Ghost and a few others floating just above the ghost shield.

"What do you guys want? Shouldn't you be hiding?" Sam called out.

"This infernal ghost shield prevents us from staying in our hideouts. The ghost boy went to fight the ghost king yes?" Skulker asked.

"Yea, why? Going to go watch him and laugh or something?" Tucker said.

Ember frowned, "Actually dipstick, we want to go help. We want our homes back!"

"Well why didn't you say so?" Sam smiled. "Let us go get the spectre speeder and we'll meet you in a few minutes!"

**At the Ghost King's Castle...**

"In general, I'm pretty opposed to violence, but I'm willing to make an exception in this case." Sam said shooting a beam at a group of ghosts, getting Danny's attention from destroying ghosts.

With a horrified look, Danny yelled out, "Get out of here, guys! It's too dangerous for you to be here!"

"We're not staying. We're just making a delivery." Tucker said and then all the ghosts willing to help Danny out were dropped onto the battlefield.

Sam and Tucker turned and flew off in the spectre speeder leaving their best friend and the ghosts to fend off the Ghost King's army.

"So... what made you finally decide to tell him how you felt?" Tucker asked as they flew across the ghost zone.

"Oh shut it. You know as well as I do that there was a small chance he might not make it."

"Sam... It's Danny. He always makes it. Do you have that little faith in him?" Tucker asked quizzically.

Sam sighed heavily. "No, I know he'll come back. I just didn't know how to tell him otherwise so it seemed like a good time to do it."

Tucker laughed. "Samantha Manson, are you turning into... a regular girl? Making excuses like that doesn't sound like you."

Sam took one of her hands off the wheel and hit him over the head. "Shut up. I may have my own way of doing things, but in the end, I'm still a girl, and I'm still in love with my best friend."

"In love? I thought you just told him you liked him?" Tucker said winking, knowing it would earn him another whack in the head.

But the whack never came. He stopped flinching and looked at Sam who was focused on driving the speeder and looked like she was blushing. Tucker smiled and they stayed in silence until they returned to Fenton works, without Danny's parents knowing they even left with the speeder.

"It's been two hours now, why isn't he back yet?!" Sam cried, slumping into Danny's bed while Tucker paced his room.

"He'll be fine, maybe the army is just taking awhile to beat, I'm sure he's flying back to Amity Park now."

"Why are we still in the ghost zone then?"

"Oh... right. Well I'm sure he's kicking the Ghost King's butt right now."

As if on cue, the town flickered back to reality and the Ghost King's army that was stationed in town dissolved into dust.

"He did it!" Tucker said jumping up and pumping his fist in the air.

"Okay, so now we just wait for him to get back safe and sound." Sam said breathing a sigh of relief.

A half hour later, Sam and Tucker were still waiting for Danny to come back. There was a knock on the door so they rushed down to see who it could be. There stood Vlad Masters holding their best friend in his arms.

* * *

**There ya go! All done the first part! Hope you guys enjoyed it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! I don't have any plans on making this a third chapter, but we'll see how I'm feeling and if I have enough creative juices to think up a third one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god Danny!" Sam cried, running towards her best friend. "Is he okay? What did you do to him?!"

"Calm down girl, he's fine. Just passed out from using too much of his power in the Ecto-skeleton. Which was gone when I got there, I might add." Vlad said to the nearly hysterical teenage girl.

Danny's parents entered the room at that moment. Maddie rushed over to her son in the same way Sam did. "Vlad? What happened to Danny?"

"I found him just on the other side of the ghost shield when the town came back. He was in pretty rough shape so I carried him over here because I was worried about his well being," Vlad said sucking up to Maddie quite obviously.

She obliviously smiled at him. "Let's bring him up to his room so he can rest."

* * *

An hour later, Sam and Tucker are the only ones left sitting in Danny's room, watching over him until he wakes up. They heard him groan, and Tucker ran downstairs to tell the rest of his family, Vlad, Valerie and her dad.

"Danny?" Sam asks bending over him as he groans again. She asks again as everyone files into his room, "Danny?"

His eyes opened up and took in everyone standing around his bed "Huh, what?"

"You gave us quite a scare there, little badger," Vlad said stepping out from behind Jack.

As they continued to talk, Vlad mentioned again that Jack lost his ecto-suit meanwhile; Danny tried to sit up in pain. Sam placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back and everyone except Sam left the room.

"So..." Danny said looking away from her. He shot his eyes back to her blushing face. "You... like me do you? Here I am safe, just like you asked me to."

"I'm glad you're safe Danny."

Danny tried sitting up again, this time succeeding and held Sam's hand in his. He abruptly pulled her down into a hug as tight as his sore muscles could manage. Sam smiled and embraced him back, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"So, you never answered. You like me?" he smirked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're saying it like it's something that could never happen in a million years."

"With you, it is. You're so independent and haven't really shown anything that would hint you like me aside from the whole Ember incident."

"That was a special circumstance. But it's because of the cliché 'I didn't want to ruin our friendship.' I was lying to myself about it and when there was that moment where you could come back worse than you are now, I panicked and realized I was being stupid. I like you Danny. I'm not gonna lie to myself anymore."

Danny smiled and kissed the top of her hand. "So what do you want to do about it?"

Sam was annoyed that he wasn't saying anything back. She just confessed to him and he wasn't responding either way. If he didn't like her, he should at least tell her and if he did, he needed to do something about it. She did not like the way he was playing with her.

"You tell me. I've told you how I feel and there's not much else I can do. What do you want me to do, ask you to go out with me? Be my boyfriend? Yea I'm not the same as those shallow bitches that just wait for boys to swoon over them, but I've done the hard part. Now it's your turn. What do YOU want to do about it Mr. Phantom?"

"Mr. Phantom? If you want a clear answer I wouldn't be asking my ghost half. He has more confidence and he would do something like this." Danny said white rings changing him into Danny Phantom. He smiled and pulled Sam's face down and lightly kissed her on cheek, making her blush. Then he turned her face and gave her an equally light kiss on her mouth.

She shivered at the ghostly touch of lips and the feather light kiss left her mouth tingling and practically aching for more. She now knew what it was like to kiss Phantom, and she equally wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Fenton without the hasty urgency of a fake-out make-out.

He changed back to Danny Fenton and smiled as Sam sat next to him practically on cloud nine.

"So that's your answer if you're asking Phantom. How about asking Fenton this time?"

"Mr. Fenton, what do you think we should do? How should we go about this?" Sam said with a coy smile.

"Well Ms. Manson, I believe that I would have to answer with 'I like you too.'"

Sam smiled a half smile, trying to hide her excitement and jumped on Danny, giving him a bear hug and kissed him with much more force than the one Phantom had given her. When she stopped, they both smiled and a voice behind them said "It's about freaking time you two."

They turned around to see Tucker, Valerie and Jazz in the doorway, all with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Uh... well... umm," Sam stuttered in embarrassment from them potentially witnessing her moment of bliss in being able to kiss her best friend without hesitation.

"We were going to come check on Danny to make sure everything was still alright, but it's obvious he is being well taken care of. As much as we'd love to leave you two lovebirds alone, there's virtually no where else for us to be right now since the 'adults' have forbidden us from being on the main floor." Jazz said.

"And I have a feeling you two will have plenty of alone time in the near future." Tucker said.

"What about you Tucker?" Sam asked. "We don't want to make you feel like you're a third wheel or be too lonely, so really we won't have THAT much time together."

While Valerie and Jazz talked about something in the doorway, Tucker leaned in to whisper to Sam and Danny. "I don't think that will be too much of an issue. Now that Valerie's dad knows her secret and took away her ghost hunting equipment, she has more free time and because I know a fair amount about ghost hunting myself, she'll be begging for me to help her get her stuff back or help her with brand new stuff in general! It's a genius plan for me to get closer to her!"

"You always have such crazy ulterior motives when it comes to girls don't you?" Danny said patting his friend on the back.

"They aren't crazy. I just don't understand how women can resist this charm and charisma! Tucker Foley is a stud and yet the ladies don't seem to notice." Tucker said, raising his arms up and down his body as if he was showing himself off.

"Why the sudden interest in Valerie?"

"Because now that you two are together she has no chance with you Danny, and while she comes to accept that, I'll be there to help her along."

Danny and Sam looked shocked. "She has a thing for me/him?!" They said at the same time.

"She kind of does. But she knows a lost cause when she sees it. And this way I'll be able to protect her from Nathan as well. She'll be happy with that idea!"

"What are you guys whispering about?" Jazz asked the three who were huddled closely together.

"Nothing!" They said.

"Anyway I should go; my dad's waiting for me at home. He left a few minutes ago." Valerie said motioning towards the door.

"I'll walk you home!" Tucker said following her out the door.

"I should get back to studying," Jazz said. "All this ghost business has distracted me for too long and I have a test on Monday. Have fun you two!"

Once they all had left, Danny and Sam were left alone again. They smiled and Danny said "I'm tired, even after all that sleep I had after passing out, I'm totally wiped out from using the ecto suit."

"Well it's only noon. Why don't we go grab something to eat and head back to my place for a movie?" Sam suggested.

"Sounds great," Danny said standing up. He got to his feet and wobbled, about to fall before Sam held him up putting his arm around her shoulders. "Guess I'm more wiped out than I thought."

"That's fine. We can take it slow. Think you can make it to Nasty Burger like this?" Sam asked.

"I'll be fine. I can make it there and to your place. Might need a little help with it though."

Sam smiled and put her arm around his waist giving him extra support as they walked down the stairs. "I'll be here to help until you can walk on your own."

"Thanks. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

"Girlfriend huh? I like the sound of that coming from you."

* * *

**There we go! I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


End file.
